Magica: The Seeds of Agito
by RokettoMan
Summary: A teenager named Shouichi Tsugami has no memory of who he was, where he came from, or how he came upon his peculiar circumstances to transform into a powerful superhuman Agito, whenever in the presence of the two evil beings, the Witch and the Unknown. These mysteries & many others collide as the true nature of Magical Girls & Agito would ultimately determine the fate of humanity.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Properties, and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

* * *

**Chapter Prologue.**

Long ago, there existed twin entities; one is the embodiment of light while the other was the embodiment of darkness. These twin 'brothers' co-existed in harmony for a time, eventually creating our world and humanity.

However, Humans started to over-populate the world. Fearing the destruction of the world in the hand of his own creation, the OverLord of Darkness is creating a system to balance the world with sacrificing the innocence of a chosen teenage human girls, using their unstable emotion for evolving them to become a malevolent creature called Witch. The witch will devour some humans, and creating a balance of the world as what OverLord of Darkness intends to be.

Knowing this, the OverLord of Light confronting the OverLord of Darkness to erase the system and suggesting another way to balance the universe without sacrificing the humanity, but the Overlord of Darkness refuse the suggestions.

Overlord of Darkness wants to reign over their creation and a battle for control took place. In the end, the OverLord of Darkness triumphed over his brother, the OverLord of Light. But with his dying breath, the OverLord of Light bestowed his essence upon humanity, the power of Agito, with the hopes that one day, they would evolve beyond his control and help and protects the chosen girl, also prevents them to become a witch.

But the OverLord of Darkness refused to let this occurs, taking it upon himself to personally eliminate the vessels of Agito, creating creature called Lords to kill all humans who possess the potential to "evolve" into Agito and also creating the Incubator to contract the chosen girl and keep them away from the vessels of Agito.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the deserted alley of Mitakihara City, a teenage boy with clothes that stained with blood and dirt limped and almost out of his breath. The blood is indeed his own blood, someone or something is chasing him, wanting him to death.

The teenager himself doesn't know why someone wanting his death. Maybe he hurts or kills someone in the past? Yes, the teenager doesn't remember his own past, he suffers amnesia. The only thing he remembers is that when he wakes up on a beach at night, and then there someone or something suddenly attacks him.

From darkness, a humanoid creature that resembles a jaguar appeared. Looking at the wounded teenager, the monster makes a weird hand sign.

"N..No..." The teenager whimpering.

As the jaguar monster lunged at the teenager, he closed his eyes expecting his demise.

*BANG!* *BANG!*

But suddenly a loud sound of gunshots can be heard.

As the teenager open his eyes, he saw the jaguar monster wipe the blood of its wounded chest. And he also saw the person who saves him from his demise.

A young girl with waist-length black hair and violet eyes shots the monster with a shotgun on her hand. The girl wears a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress, and silver skirt with white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals," and has 2 ribbons attached to it.

Her appearance resembles what people call a magical girl. A common trope that usually appeared in children's programs on television.

"Weird, I never saw witch or familiar like that before." The girl commented. "And it doesn't need a barrier too."

The jaguar monster looked at the young girl and then chuckles creepily.

"Why are you laughing, monster." The girl takes a handgun from the shield on her left hand and shots the jaguar monster several times.

Ignoring the pain from the gunshot, the jaguar monster charged at the young girl. The monster tries to claw the girl's face, but she suddenly disappeared and then appeared behind the monster and kick the monster in its head.

Then the girl takes an auto-rifle from the shield and shots the monster several times hit the chest. The monster growl in pain and charged at the mysterious girl again. The girl disappeared as the monster attack almost hit her and then appeared behind the monster. But the monster anticipated the attack and catch the girl's leg quickly and throw her at the barrel drum.

The mysterious girl quickly recovers and throws three grenades at the jaguar monster, but the monster deflects it with sweep kick and the explosion almost hits the monster felt enough and decides to run away from the battle, disappeared in the fog of night.

"Tch!" The girl wants to chase the monster and take it down, but she needs to ensure the unknown boy's condition. She let the monster go away for now and approach the wounded boy.

The boy looked at the mysterious girl's face with an expression full of relief and gratitude."Th-thank you." Then he loses his consciousness.

The mysterious girl checking the wounded boy's condition. "The wound is not fatal but he lost many bloods. He needs to go to the hospital quickly." As she touches the boy's forehead. She felt a weird sensation come from the unconscious boy. And suddenly she had a vision of a silhouette of a man with a weird bright ray in his waist. The girl quickly releases her hand from the boy's forehead. "W-what the, what was that?"

"What is that?"

"Where are you going?"

"I heard a sound came from that alley."

The girl hears a sound came from behind her. She quickly jumps to the rooftop and hides.

"Papa! Mama! Come here!" the mysterious girl's eyes widened as she saw the person who approaches the wounded boy.

"Madoka?"

The girl named Madoka, a 14-year-old girl with bright pink twin tails and bright pink eyes. There also another person approach Madoka. One of them is an adult male with glasses and dark-brown hair carrying a male toddler, besides him is an adult female with short eggplant purple hair.

"Oh no!" The adult woman said in concern as she closes her mouth.

"Dear, take Tatsuya, please. I'm going to check his condition." The adult male gives the toddler, Tetsuya, to his wife. Then he checks the unconscious boy condition.

Madoka looked at her father in a worried expression. "Papa, is he..."

"No, he's just unconscious. But we need to take him to hospital as soon as possible." The adult male said.

"I'm on it." The adult female reaches her phone and calls the ambulance.

After waiting for a while, the ambulance has come and the ambulance officer quickly takes the unconscious boy inside the ambulance. Madoka and her family also went inside the ambulance because they were the ones who found the boy.

The mysterious girl watches the ambulance that leaves the scene from a nearby rooftop. Then she leaves the rooftop for searching the jaguar monster.

"I never saw anything like that before. At first, I want to give up this timeline after I found Madoka already become a magical girl. But then after this incident, and also the weird feelings came from that person, I think I'm going to stay here for a while."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The boy slowly opens his eyes.

"Where... am I...?"

All he saw is a white ceiling.

"Papa! Mama! He's wake up!"

The boy startled as he heard a loud voice. He turned his head to saw a Madoka standing beside him.

"Madoka, this is the hospital. Low your voice, okay?" Madoka's mother scolds.

"He, he, he, I'm sorry." The girl laughs sheepishly.

The mysterious boy looking around him with confused

"Hey there," Madoka's father approaching the mysterious boy while carrying the sleeping male Tetsuya.

"H-Hello," The mysterious boy greets back.

Madoka's father chuckles. "You must be confused right?" The mysterious boy only answers with a nod. "You are in the hospital right now."

"Hospital?"

"Yeah, we found you unconscious and full of wounds in the street. What happened?" Madoka's mother asks.

The boy shakes his head. "I... I don't know myself. Someone suddenly attacks me from behind when I wake up on the beach."

"Wake up on the beach?" Madoka's mother raises her eyebrow. "Why are you on the beach?"

The boy tries to remember. "I... I don't know. I don't remember why I was on the beach and why I woke up there. I... I don't even remember who am I."

This surprises Madoka and her parents. "You don't remember? You don't even remember who's your parents, siblings, or where is your house?" Madoka asks.

The amnesiac boy trying to remember his past, but is futile. "...No..., I don't remember if I had parents and siblings or not. I also don't remember where I live."

"Hmm..., he suffers amnesia," Madoka's father quietly mutters.

"We found this in your pocket." Madoka's mother shows a paper that the letters began to disappear maybe because of exposure to seawater. The only visible letter is 'To: Shouichi Tsugami'. "Shouichi Tsugami..., maybe this is your name."

"Then we call you Shouichi, is it okay for you?" Madoka's father asks.

"Yes, I don't mind." The boy, whose name is Shouichi Tsugami from now on, nodded in agreement.

"Then you can call me Junko. My full name is Junko Kaname." Madoka's mother, Junko, introduces herself.

"My name is Tomohisa Kaname, You can call me Tomohisa." Madoka's dad, Tomohisa, also introduces himself. Then he introduces the sleeping toddler. "And this is Tetsuya."

"My name is Madoka Kaname, nice to meet you Shouichi-Kun." Madoka introduces herself.

Shouichi looking at the Kaname family. Then he bows his head. "Tomohisa-san, Junko-san, Madoka, and Tetsuya. Thank you for saving my life."

Junko chuckles seeing Shouichi bowed at her and her family. "You don't need to do that." Then she stands up from her chair and taking her bag. "Shouichi, you can rest now. We'll take our leave." Junko said as she and her family walk to the hospital room's door. "See you tomorrow."

"See you, Shouichi." Tomohisa pats Shouichi's shoulder and follows Junko from behind.

"See you tomorrow, Shouichi-Kun." Madoka waves her hand and also leaves the hospital room.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Shouichi waves his hand, and then he rests his body.

-0-0-0-0-0-

On the way of going back to their home, the Kaname family discussing something about Shouichi.

"He seems likely a good boy. I don't understand why there is someone who wants to hurt him." Junko said.

"I know right? Maybe there is a maniac on the loose." Tomohisa added. "I remember I read news about some mysterious random murder that happens lately."

"Do you think Shouichi is a victim of random murder?" Madoka asked.

"I don't know, we can't ask Shouichi because of his amnesia. There is a possibility that maybe he had indeed been a target of murder from the start before he lost his memory." Junko's answer makes Madoka worried. "I said maybe because he looks like a nice boy."

"So, then what we're going to do?" Tomohisha asked. Then the Kaname family paused for a moment.

Madoka raises her hand. "Papa, Mama, can he... stay with us?"

This makes Tomohisa and Junko turn their head to Madoka.

"I-I mean until we find his family and relatives, or until he regains his memories." Madoka stutter. "I-I know there is a possibility of dangerous risk, but..."

Junko sighing. "I know you would say that Madoka, the truth is I had the same idea."

"Eh?"

Tomohisa chuckled. "I thought the same thing too."

"Papa too!?"

"Well, we are the one who found him, so we can't leave him alone like that, isn't it?" Tomohisa said.

"Besides we are the one who pays the hospital bills. The longer he stays in the hospital, the more expense we incur." Junko added, makes Tomohisa and Madoka laugh.

"Thank you, Papa, Mama! I can't wait to tell him tomorrow!" Madoka said cheerily.

-0-0-0-0-0-

On the beach where Shouichi is stranded, a human-sized weird-shaping box rolled by the waves of the sea and stranded on the beach. A weird creature that looks like a white cat watches the stranded box from a distance.

"**_Soon, my lord. You will awaken once again. I can wait when the time comes._"**

ΑGITΩ

Awaken The Soul


	2. Chapter 1: The Warrior's Awakening

**Hello, This is Rokketoman.**

**This is the real chapter 1, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or other Kamen Rider properties and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

**Chapter 1: The Warrior's Awakening.**

On the beach where Shouichi is stranded, two elderly men taking trash that stranded on the beach after being swept away by the waves of the sea.

And there is also a little boy who roaming around on the beach, probably the grandson of one of the scavengers.

As the little boy wandering around, he suddenly found a human-sized weird-shaping puzzle stranded on the beach.

"Grandpa!" The little boy calling his grandpa as he approaches the weird puzzle.

"What?" The two scavengers approaching the little boy as the little boy rotate the thing that looks like a safe-deposit box lock. The puzzle's surface is filled with many rotary-locks look-alike. "Daigo! Don't touch that!"

One of the scavengers pull the boys hand and then carries him. The rotary-lock look-alike that little boy rotates is spinning itself. The other lock look-alike also spinning itself following the first lock look-alike.

The scavengers surprised with the weird box thing. "What the heck is this thing?"

Behind the scavengers and the kid, a weird cat look-alike watches the mysterious puzzle without showing any emotion.

"**Soon, my lord**."

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the one of the tallest skyscraper in Mitakihara City, the mysterious black-haired magical girl watching the beautiful scenery of Mitakihara City at night.

"_Weird, it's been one month since my return, but there are no signs of Walpurgisnacht will come to this town_." The mysterious girl wondering. "_Maybe the monster from last month has had any relation with this_."

The mysterious girl sighing. "_I lost that monster track last month and not bothering to looking for it again because I thought it had nothing to do with Madoka_." Then she looking at a newspaper that scattered on the floor. From the newspaper, there is a highlighted news about 'SERIAL KILLER STILL ROAMS AROUND IN MITAKIHARA CITY'. "_But because of my selfish reason and carelessness, many people are dying_."

The wind blows very hard makes the newspaper flew, leaving the mysterious girl alone. "_I'm sure this serial killer case has had any connection with that monster_." Then the mysterious girl jumps from the skyscraper and freefalling to the deserted alley. "_I will find that monster before it hurt Madoka and everyone_."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside of what looks like to be a training room with air cannon and figure targets lying on the floor, at the end of the room, the doors soon opened and then an armored figure walks into the training room.

The armored figure is wearing a blue metal suit under a black suit, with a silver chest plate with a star on the left breast side, and is wearing a silver belt with a red light bar on it. The armored man's helmet had orange eyes with silver triple pointed horn-like a mechanical antenna, with a silver mouth guard as well. Stored on his right hip is a hand-carried modular magnum pistol with a scope on top.

In the monitoring room are two people wearing blue modified police uniforms with the logo of SAUL on the arms, SAUL stands for Squad of Anti-Unidentified Lifeforms. One was a young woman in her mid-20s, with brown hair tied in a ponytail and has black eyes. Her name is Sumiko Ozawa. The other one was a young man in his early 20s, has spiky black hair with grey eyes. This is Takahiro Omuro.

SAUL was founded after the appearance of unknown beings that led to several people dead, missing, and suicide. The people in tech development creating a SAUL's newest unit known as the G3-Unit from Sumiko Ozawa's idea, the G3 System.

Sumiko knew that the mysterious being that attacked people in Mitakihara city these days is not a normal human being, so she created the G3 System design in purpose for combating the mysterious being, or what Police Force said in the file case, The Unknown.

Sumiko became the leader of the G3 unit and also became the system's monitor engineer, which monitors the condition of the operator of G3. Takahiro serves as the Unit's tech support.

Sumiko and Takahiro were seated in front of the computers in the operations room getting the training equipment, as they also monitored G3's systems while being watched by the police department higher-ups.

"Alright, we're good to go, how about you Hikawa-Kun?" Sumiko asked.

"I'm good to go as well." The man in G3 suit, Makoto Hikawa, nodded before he drew out his gun, the GM-01 Scorpion.

"G3 maneuver begins."

G3 still waited until the alarm sounds and the air cannon shoot out a plastic cannonball, and on reflex G3 shoots it down with his gun with pinpoint accessory. Then the cannon shoot out more plastic cannonballs and G3 continues to shoot them down in perfect aimed.

All the higher-ups looking satisfied with the performance of the G3 system, this drew a wide grin on Sumiko's face. "O.K. Hikawa-Kun, you've done well. That's good for now."

"Roger." Makoto nodded as he put the gun down and then placed his hands on his helmet, and the back parts then opened up he removes his helmet. Revealing his face that had wide grins in satisfaction.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the O-Parts Research Department, the weird box is now examined with several scientists that worked with the Mitakihara Police Department.

"Here is the data, now we are ready to equate it with H-0." One of the scientists showing the data of the mysterious box to the head of the department, a woman named Sakiko Mikumo.

"So we can activate that thing now?" Sakiko asks.

The male scientist nodded."Yes."

Makoto arrived at O-Parts Research Department and looking for Sakiko. "Mikumo-san." He calls Sakiko.

"Ah you finally came, quick come here," Sakiko said as Makoto approach her.

Then both of them approaching the weird puzzle. Makoto's eyes widened in amaze as he looked at the weird puzzle.

"I don't believe it, it's impossible to think the people from old civilization can build something like this," Makoto said.

"The results from our various tests, we can assume that this thing is really from old civilization. Let see, I don't think 'old civilization' is not the perfect terms." Sakiko sighing. "Then, let's begin the experiment."

Various cable that wrapped around the ancient puzzle rotates the rotary-lock look-alike, and then the lock look-alike moves itself.

Makoto's eyes widened once again. "It moves!"

"We name this thing 'Super Ancient Puzzle'," Sakiko said. "We could just try to do all the combinations to unlock the puzzle, but we will try with using the computer to solve the puzzle from this object."

All of this raises questions in Makoto's mind "But who, and why created this thing?"

Sakiko chuckled. "I also want to know about that too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the street of Mitakihara, Shouichi Tsugami, the amnesiac teenager who's now staying with Madoka and her family, is now walking in the street while leading his motorcycle. Not really his motorcycle, it belonged to Kaname Junko when she's young, and she decides to give it to Shouichi as he only the person in Kaname residence who can ride the motorcycle beside her.

It's been a month since Kaname family decides to 'adopt' Shouichi. At first, Shouichi always feeling shy and reluctant towards Kaname's family. But after three days, Shouichi became more friendly and over-active. He always helping the Kaname family with cleaning the house and laundry.

"Shouichi-Kun!" Then he hears a girl calling his name.

"Hey, Madoka-chan," Shouichi said as Madoka approach him. "Oh, you're not with Sayaka-chan and Hitomi-san today?"

"Hitomi-Chan had calligraphy lessons today and Sayaka-chan is going home with Kamijou-Kun." Madoka looked at the motorbike. "What happens to the bike?"

"Run out of gas." Shouichi cheekily said, makes Madoka chuckle.

"So, do you remember anything today Shouichi-Kun?" Madoka asks.

Shouichi shakes his head. "No, why you keep asking that Madoka-chan?"

"Well, because you're always looking happy and not bothered with your condition," Madoka said.

"That's not true, sometimes I wonder who am I," Shouichi said. "Hey Madoka-chan, do you think my real identity is a criminal?"

Madoka chuckles. "I can't imagine you became a criminal, Shouichi-Kun. You are a kind-hearted person after all."

"Am I?" Shouichi tilts his head.

Madoka then walked ahead Shouichi. "But, I can imagine that your real identity is a good student in culinary school," Madoka said, then her cheeks are blushed. "Then after we married, we can open a restaurant together." She said in a whisper.

"What did you said, Madoka-chan?"

"N-Nothing. Today is your turn for cooking for dinner right?" Madoka changing the subject.

"Yes, today I'm going to make Paella." Shouichi grins.

"Yay! I can't wait!"

As they continue their conversation, they do not realize that the mysterious girl is watching them from far away. She remembers the person who walks besides Madoka, the person who she saved a month ago.

"So his name is Shouichi Tsugami..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

In Mitakihara Middle School, precisely in its music room. A middle-schooler boy with a feminine face and grey hair playing a violin.

The way he plays the violin is just like a prodigy, producing a beautiful song that can make people who hear it will drown in the beautiful sound of the violin.

Sitting in front of him is a middle-schooler girl with blue short hair, looking at the boy and his performance. A happy expression is showed in her face.

The boy finished his performance as the girl clapped her hands.

"That was good, Kyousuke-Kun." The girl said.

The boy, Kamijou Kyousuke, scratching the back of his head. "Thank you, Sayaka. Also thanks again for accompanying me for today."

"Don't sweat it, I love your violin performance after all." Said the girl named Sayaka Miki. Her cheeks are blushing. "You know, with your performance today, the accident back then is just like a nightmare, isn't it?"

Kyousuke remembers the accident that almost killed him. A truck driven by a drunk driver jumped into the sidewalk and hit Kyousuke.

"It's a miracle that you can recover after the accident," Sayaka remembers when Kyousuke is hospitalized after the accident.

"...Yeah, it's a miracle." Kyousuke also wonders why his body recovery is so fast.

"You know, you had become more energetic after your recovery," Sayaka said. "Even now you ride a motorbike. I never knew you can ride that!?"

Kyousuke chuckles. "I make a promise to myself if my recovery is a success, I want to try other stuff than the violin. The first thing I want to try is riding a motorbike."

Sayaka tilts her head. "Hee is that so." Then she clapped her hand. "Well then, you must be ready for the next competition right?"

Kyosuke nodded. "Yeah, I want to play once more. After this, how about we eat crepes?"

"Sounds good to me!" Sayaka said in a cheery tone.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In another middle school that also located in Mitakihara city, a bunch of middle schooler girls playing volleyball in the school's field. Then one of the girls slips the ball from her hand.

"Ah, geez!"

"You suck, Shouko!"

"Shut up!"

The girl chasing the ball that rolls on the ground, but suddenly the ball stopped after hitting a glasses on the ground.

"Glasses? did somebody drop it?" The girl wondering as she takes the glasses.

"Shouko, Come on! Bring the ball!" Call the other girl.

"Okay!" The girl nodded.

Then she saw something, something that looked like a human hand, from the hole of the tree.

As she take a look more clearly, she saw something beyond human reason.

She saw a corpse of a teenage boy grotesquely stuffed inside the tree.

"KYAAAAA!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day in the Mitakihara Middle School, A middle-school girl with blonde hair in drill-like twin-tail style is sitting in one of the seats in the school field. Likely waiting for someone.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Mami-san."

The girl, Tomoe Mami, looking at Madoka who calls her name while running approaching Mami "Don't worry, I also just arrive here too Kaname-san!"

Madoka sits beside Mami. "Is there something you want to discuss Mami-san?"

Mami's expression turned serious. "Did you hear the incident in our neighbor middle-school?"

Madoka's expression turned into grim. "About a female student found a body inside the tree, right?"

"Yeah, that bothers me," Mami said. "Normally, there is no way that someone can put a corpse of a teenager inside the tree."

"Do you think witch can do something like that?" Madoka asks.

"From my experience as a Magical Girl, I never saw a witch directly killing its prey like that." Mami answers. "But we need to investigate this. Kaname-san, let's go patrolling in the city after school."

"Okay." Madoka nodded. "Talk about the investigation, it makes me remember when you told me about your cousin. He's a policeman isn't he?"

Mami chuckling as she remembers her cousin, the only person from her big family who's taking care of her after her parents died in an accident. "Yeah, I think he's also investigating this case too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

In O-Parts Research Department, all of the rotary-lock look-alike suddenly stopped spinning itself.

The screen in the computer showing 'Analysis Completed'

And then, one of the rotary-lock look-alike suddenly pushed itself inside the puzzle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the two different locations, Shouichi whose now in Kaname residence cleaning the living room carpet using a vacuum cleaner, and Kyosuke whose now playing violin in front of a thousand spectators in Mitakihara city's grand hall. One of the spectators is Sayaka.

As Shouichi cleaning the carpet and Kyosuke finish his performance, they suddenly felt a striking pain their head, muscles, and their chest. The pain is unbearable for them.

Sayaka looked at Kyousuke in worried. "Kyousuke-Kun!?" She leaves her seat.

Cringing in pain Kyousuke suddenly falls from the stage and fainted. "KYOSUKE-KUN!" In a panic, Sayaka runs at the fainted Kyosuke.

In Kaname's residence, the pain that Shouichi felt is suddenly gone. He's now gasping like out of breath. "W-what was that?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

A sirene of the police car, ambulance, and firefighter truck can be heard in Mitakihara City neighborhood. Two police arrived at the scene and watch the firefighter tries to get the corpse of middle-age salaryman that stuffed inside the tree out of the tree.

"So this is just like what happens in yesterday's case right?" The young cop, Hojo Toru said to his partner and senior.

"Yeah, and both victims also live in that place." The partner said as he pointing one of the houses in the neighborhood. "Killing the son and the father, what exactly really happen here?"

Inside the victim's house, Makoto is now sitting with the wife of the victim. "So, can you tell me about your son and husband?"

The housewife is not answering Makoto's question. Her eyes look empty.

"Then, did you see anything weird recently?" Makoto changes the question.

Again, the housewife is not answering.

Makoto lose his temper. "Saeki-san!?"

Then the housewife Saeki suddenly crying. "I-I'm sorry..., I'm sorry!" She said as she leaves and enters her room and lock the door.

"I-I'm sorry." Makoto apologizes. Then he writes his phone number in a paper, he cut the paper and put it on the table. "Please call me if you remember something, I put my number on the table."

"What are you doing?" Hojo entering the house and confront Makoto. "You're a member of SAUL right? So, do you think that those mysterious beings are the ones who commit these murders?"

"Yes, I think-"

"It doesn't have any connection with that." Hojo cuts Makoto. "I believe this is just a normal murder committed by a normal human with view tricks."

Makoto became a little bit furious. "Trick? What kind of trick?"

"This is our job to investigate this murder!" Hojo stated.

"Yes, I'm a member of SAUL, but I'm also a police! So I still had an authority to do an investigation!" Makoto also stated.

"Enough! Please don't bother my investigation." Hojo said as he leaves the victim's house, leaving Makoto who glaring at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In Mitakihara Hospital, the fainted Kyosuke is examined by a doctor. Sayaka, Kyousuke's parent, and trainer is standing behind the doctor.

"So doctor, what exactly happens to my son?" Kyosuke's father asks.

The doctor sighing. "The examination is still in process, I can't say anything without its result." Then the doctor approach Kyosuke's father. "but all of his muscles produce heat which makes his muscles spasm. Is he doing any activity that can tire his muscles?"

Kyosuke's mother shakes her head. "I don't think so. He indeed became more active after his recovery but I don't think he ever overdoing his new activity."

Sayaka looked at the unconscious Kyosuke with worry. "_Kyousuke-Kun..."_

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the Mitakihara Police Departement, Makoto is trying to call someone via cellphone.

"The telephone number you are trying to reach is not answered, please leave a-"

Makoto press the voice mail button. "Hello Mami, how are you. tomorrow if I'm and you're not busy, I'm going to visit your apartment. Please call me back if you received my message."

Then as Makoto ended the voice mail, suddenly his cellphone is ringing. He looks at his phone screen. "Whose number is this?" He takes the call. "Hello?"

"Hello, this is Saeki." Makoto's eyes widened. "The truth is, there is something I want to show to you privately. I don't know if this had something to do with my son and husband's murder but..."

"I understand, I will come right now," Makoto said.

"I'm going to wait in the park. I don't feel safe in my house."

"Wait, Saeki-san! Don't go out of your house!" But she ended the phone. "Saeki-san? Saeki-san!? Geez, I hope she's okay when I arrive." Makoto said as he hurriedly running to his car.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The wife of the victim, Saeki, is waiting for Makoto in the park. In worry, she looked at her watch and looking around the park.

She does not realize that a pair of feral eyes are watching them from bushes.

The pair of the eyes come from a humanoid panther-looking monster, the monster is doing a weird hand gesture that likely a ritual while growling menacingly.

The monster runs and grabs Saeki's head from behind.

"AAAA!"

Saeki is struggling to release herself from the monster grab, but the panther monster easily break Saeki's neck, instantly killing her. As her body fell to the ground, a weird halo-looking has appeared above the monster's head

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Madoka is not coming home yet, Shouichi?" Junko who just came back from her work asking Shouichi whose now washing the dirty plate.

"Yes, she said she's studying in her friends home." Shouichi answers. "I will pick her up after finishing this plate."

But suddenly he felt a striking pain in his head.

"AKHHH!"

"Shouichi, what's wrong?" Junko said as she and her husband Tomohisha enters the kitchen. But Shouichi is already gone from the kitchen, and the door is opened.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In Mitakihara hospital, Kyosuke who still unconscious suddenly felt a striking pain in their head and muscles.

"GAAAH!" The unbearable pain makes Kyosuke awake, and he screams aloud in pain while holding his head.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the park Makoto is just arrived and looking where Saeki is. As he walking around, he found Saeki's purse lying on the ground.

As Makoto takes the purse and looking inside it, he found a photo of Saeki's son alone in front of a lake.

Everything in the photo looks normal, except a mysterious hand is grabbing Saeki's son's right shoulder.

Makoto is not paying attention to the photo clearly, as he still looking around to find Saeki.

But, what he found instead, is Saeki's corpse that stuffed inside the tree.

"OH NO! SAEKI-SAN!" Makoto takes his arm gun from inside his jacket. Looking for the murderer that likely still wander around in the park.

*BRUSH*

Suddenly he hears a sound from the bushes the sign that someone or something is hiding behind it.

Makoto carefully walking approach the bushes with the handgun in his hand. As he is close to the bushes, the monster suddenly jumped and attack and pushed Makoto to the ground.

"HAH!?" Makoto shocked as he saw the panther monster. He never saw a monstrous being like that in his life. A weird halo-looking thing has appeared again above the monster's head. "S-So, you are culprit!?"

The monster choke and grab Makoto. As Makoto tries to release himself from the choke, the monster is taking a look and examining Makoto.

The halo look-alike from above its head disappears, and then the monster throws Makoto to the pile of garbage. "WHOA!" The monster is leaving Makoto who still struggles to try to stand up in the pile of garbage.

Makoto reach his phone and call someone. "Hikawa-Kun, something happen?" The voice of Sumiko can be heard from the phone.

"Right now I'm in the middle of fighting an unknown being!" Makoto said. "Please launch the G3 system immediately!"

A wide grin appeared on Sumiko's face. "Finally, finally, finally! It's our debut!"

"What? But we need to report to the higher up first!" Takahiro protested.

"We don't have time for that! Let's go!" Sumiko command.

"Y-Yes!"

"G-Trailer departs!" As Sumiko commanding, the big trailer truck named G-Trailer is leaving the police department.

Makoto who follows the monster tries to shoot the monster from behind.

He shoots two times and almost hits the monster's back. "Grrr." The monster turns his sight back to Makoto.

Makoto tries to shoot once again. He shoots the monster two times aiming t's face. But as the bullets almost hitting his face, suddenly the bullet is destroyed like a broken glass.

"What!?" Makoto shocked. Then the monster runs away with incredible speed, the speed that normal human-like Makoto can't reach.

As he runs chasing the monster, he can hear the sound of G-Trailer's sirene. The G-Trailer arrived and Makoto immediately jumped and entering the trailer.

Inside the G-Trailer, Makoto, assisted by Sumiko and Takahiro, immediately wearing the G3 armor.

"Equipment complete," Takahiro said as Sumiko helping Makoto wearing the G3 helmet and giving the weapon.

Makoto had become G3 before he adjusted his helmet. G3 then got on his Guard Chaser before Sumiko pressed on a button that opens the back doors and soon brought out the ramp.

"2-1-2-3, the G3 system is now on battle mode," Sumiko stated.

"Eject the Guard Chaser," Takahiro stated as he pulled a lever.

G3 then drives back through the opened door and down on the ramp, and he was now driving on the street before he got in front of the G-Trailer as he drives on ahead with the Trailer following behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In another place, a silhouette of two girls is watching Mitakihara street at the top of the electric tower. Both of them are Madoka and Mami whose now on their Magical Girl form.

Madoka wears a poofy pink dress with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. The middle of her torso is pale yellow with a white stripe and red buttons. On the back right under the white ruffles (at the hem of the dress) is a heart-shaped hole. For the waist is a flower-like pattern that is a pink-white fade. At the edge of this are three diamond shapes and a red border. Under it is a white skirt accompanied by a petticoat of the same color. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink trims, white, knee-high stockings, and dark pink heels.

In her Magical Girl form, Mami has a beige skirt with black tips, and her top is a long-sleeved white shirt with puffs. In between her skirt and her top, she has a brown corset-like clothing garment. She also has a small brown hat with white fur coming out of it, as well as gray and white striped leggings, and black and yellow, knee-high boots.

"It's already late, and we still can't find the culprit." Madoka begins the conversation.

"Unlike witches, we can't detect it via our Soul Gem," Mami said. "Likely, the culprit is just a human but..."

"But it's very unlikely that a normal human can put a corpse inside the tree, right?" Madoka continued.

"Yeah, we can assume that the culprit is an abnormal being," Mami said in thinking pose. "There is a possibility that the culprit is a magical girl."

"...No way..." Madoka doesn't want to believe that.

Then both of them surprised when they suddenly hear a loud sirene. Madoka and Mami saw where the voice came from, the G3 and his motorbike Guild Chaser and also the G-Trailer behind him.

"...What is that?" Madoka surprised, she never saw something like that.

Mami's eyes widened. "Isn't that's G3!?"

Madoka turns her head to Mami. "G3? What is that?"

"I'll explain later, now let's follow him Kaname-san!" Mami said as she jumps to the nearby building.

"W-Wait for me!" Madoka also follows Mami from behind.

They do not realize that the mysterious magical girl is watching them from behind. "...G3? ...I never saw it before..., what is happening on this timeline?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Both G3 and the G-Trailer arrive at the junkyard that filled with many abandoned vehicles. As G3 taking off from the Guard Chaser, he takes the GM-01 Scorpion from inside the Guard Chaser.

"GM-01 active," Sumiko stated. "You got permission to shoot the target."

"Roger." G3 nodded. He carefully walks while looking around searching the panther monster.

From inside the G-Trailer, Sumiko and Takahiro is detecting the monster's movement. "Hikawa-Kun, the target is close," Sumiko stated.

G3 saw the panther monster walking slowly and revealing itself, likely challenge the G3 to fight. G3 answers the challenge by shooting the monster right away. Several bullets shots and all of them hit the monster's body, but all of the bullets did not affect the monster's body, even one scratch.

G3 surprised. "No way! this weapon doesn't work!? GUKH-" The panther monster suddenly chokes G3. While struggling to release the choke, G3 tries to hit the monster's head with the GM-01 but the monster deflects the attack and throws the GM-01 to the ground.

"GM-01 loses its power! Status: decreased!" Takahiro reported.

G3 successfully releases himself from the choke and striking back with a roundhouse kick, but the monster successfully evades the kick with ducking.

"GAH!" The panther monster land a dropkick on G3's stomach. The impact of the kick sent him flying and crashing on one of the abandoned cars.

"The battery unit experiencing a strong shock! Battery down to 80 percent!" Takahiro reported.

G3 is now stuck inside the crashed car. After struggling for a few seconds, he finally releases himself. But he got a welcome kick in the chest from the panther monster. Without giving any chance, the monster chokes the dizzy G3 but G3 quickly deflects the monster's hand and gives punch to the monster's head.

G3 lands a punch on the monster's chest and then he lands a punch on the monster's head again. The punch in the head makes the panther monster dizzy and giving G3 a chance to squeeze the monster from behind.

"Grrr!" The panther monster easily releases itself from the squeeze. G3 quickly kick the monster in the chest, send the monster flying to abandoned motorbikes. Angered and frustrated, the panther monster throws one of the motorbike to G3.

"What the- AKKKH!" The bike hits G3's chest. Sparks are coming out from G3's chest.

"The chest unit is damaged!" Takahiro reported.

G3 is struggling to stand up as the monster is approaching him. The panther monster tries to kick G3 but G3 kicked the monster away first.

G3 finally stands up and lands a punch on the monster's head. as he tries to land a punch again, the monster catches the punch and throws G3 to another abandoned car, makes his head and body hit and crash the windshield.

"Control unit is damaged! G3 system is unable to fight!" Takahiro reported. Then one of the screens that show the main camera is suddenly turned off. "We also lose our main camera's signal!"

"Abort the operation! Hikawa-Kun, retreat!" Sumiko ordered in panic.

From far away. Mami and Madoka have just arrived. "W-what is that? Is that a witch?" Madoka surprised with the panther monster.

Mami's eyes widened in horror as she saw the panther monster beating up G3. "Makoto-san!"

Madoka surprised again. "Huh!? He's your cousin?" Mami wants to jump at the scene and save G3 but, "Mami-san, look!"

Mami stopped when Madoka calls her name while pointing a new figure coming from another direction. The panther monster also aware of the new figure's arrival."

A walking new figure is a man with a suit or armor that comprised of the black bodysuit, and golden armor around his chest, wrists, knees, and ankles. He wears a mask or helmet that had a gold piece in the middle separating his big red eyes, silver mouthpiece, and a set of horns cresting on the forehead with a small blue gem in the middle of his forehead.

The monster is shocked by the appearance of the new warrior. So it is G3, and Madoka and Mami. "**Agito..**." The panther growling in anger while tightening his fist, likely the monster knew who's the new warrior is.

The panther monster jumps at the new warrior Agito to slash him with its claws. Agito simply dodge the slash with ease. The monster was about to attack with a punch but Agito once again easily evades the punch. In anger, the monster tries to slash Agito again, but Agito intercepts it with an elbow strike to the head.

The way Agito fights, it looks like he can predict the enemy's movement. When the monster about to slash Agito from behind, Agito easily counter the attack with a palm strike to the face.

The mysterious girl is just arrived and standing far behind Madoka and Mami who looked at Agito's fight in amaze. Homura's eyes widened. "_That's the monster I encounter a month ago, but who's the one that fights the monster?_"

The panther monster charges at Agito, only for Agito to quickly grab and throw the monster to the ground. Agito's crest on his head folded outwards, folding out into six horns. Agito prepares a stance as the symbol of yellow energy appeared under his feet, and then the energy is absorbed into Agito's feet.

"ROAR!" The monster once again charges at Agito.

Agito jumped into the air, and perform a powerful jump kick that hit the panther monster's chest.

"ROARR!" The impact of the kick makes the panther tumbling backward, as agito landed safely on the ground.

The monster is struggling to stand up, and a halo-looking thing is appeared again in above its head. the panther monster is stunned, grabbing its chest in pain, and roared in agony, then it's body exploded. The panther monster is destroyed.

G3 who walks hobblingly to the scene is surprised when he saw Agito easily destroy the monster. Agito's crest receded from six to two, then he looked at G3 who still stunned. After each other looking for a while, Agito then leaves the junkyard, leaving G3 alone.

G3 tries to stop Agito. "Hey, wait!"

"Hikawa-Kun? Can you hear me?" Then Sumiko's voice can be heard. "Just wait in there, we will pick with the G-Trailer. We need to treat your wound and also fix the G3."

G3 paused for a moment, then he nodded. "Understood."

Mami and Madoka are still stunned by what they saw. "...Incredible..." The only word that came from Madoka's mouth.

Mami then back to her sense and looking at the G3. "Makoto-san!" then she saw Makoto is carried by Takahiro and Sumiko and entering the G-Trailer. Then the G-Trailer goes off and leaving the junkyard. "...Thank goodness."

"Mami-san, do you think the golden warrior is just like us? I mean like a magical girl?" Madoka asks.

"...I don't know Kaname-san. I never met something like that back." Mami said. "It's already late, let's go back Madoka."

"Okay." Madoka nodded. Then Madoka and Mami leaves the junkyard.

The mysterious magical girl is still in the junkyard, the fight between the panther monster and Agito is still ringing on her head. "...What has happened in this world?"

ΑGITΩ

Awaken The Soul


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or other Kamen Rider properties and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Blue Storm.**

Mitakihara City Hospital, the day after the fight against the jaguar monster. Makoto's body is scanned via CT-Scan to found anything wrong or broken on his body after yesterday.

Via control room, Sumiko and one of the hospital's doctors are watching the scan inside Makoto's body via computer. "I don't find anything wrong with mister Makoto's body." The doctor said after the scan is completed.

Sumiko sighing in relief. "Thank goodness."

The body scan is completed, the doctor allows Makoto and Sumiko to back to their work. As they're walking in the hospital corridor, Makoto starting the conversation about yesterday's incident. "Ozawa-san, aren't you surprised that the G3's weapon did not affect the monster?"

"Are you sure that you shot it right at the monster?" Sumiko asking back. "Because we created the GM-01 Scorpion with the powerful bullet that can even kill an elephant in one-shot. If that weapon did not affect, we need to remodel it sooner."

Makoto and Sumiko continuing their conversation as they passing the room where Kyosuke is rested and unconscious.

Kyosuke is not alone as there are Sayaka and the doctor who examines Kyosuke's heart rate. "How is he, doctor?" Saya asked. From the tone of her voice, she is really worried.

"Are you sure you already had permission from mister Kyosuke's parents for asking me his examination results?" The doctor asked.

Sayaka nodded. "Yes, they already entrust me. We are friends since we're children after all."

"If that's so, then, I don't think this a hereditary disease." The doctor looked at the examination results. "But his muscles continued to experience convulsions and erratic heat."

Sayaka confused. "What's that mean?"

"It means that the patient's muscles continue to develop." The doctor said.

"Wha... how so..." Sayaka looked at Kyosuke with the expression that mixed of confusion and worry.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Shouichi is sitting alone in the yard of Kaname's residence. His face looked glum like he was thinking about something.

"Shouichi-Kun."

"..."

"Shouichi-Kun."

"..."

Shouichi is drowning in his reverie to the point that he didn't realize that his name was called up to two times.

"Shouichi-Kun!" Madoka tapped Shouichi's back, makes him a little bit surprised.

"M-Madoka-chan! You surprised me. aren't you need to go to school right now?" Shouichi said as he saw Madoka smiling at him.

"I want to greet you before I go to school. I called your name two times but you're not answering me." Madoka said with a little pout.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Shouichi rubs the back of his head. "I was thinking about something."

"About what?" Madoka curious. "are you trying to remember your past?"

Shouichi shrugged. "A little bit. But forget about that."Then Shouichi stands up the showing the little garden that he and Tomohisa worked on. "Look at these, they grow beautifully."

Madoka looked at the spinach gardens, cherry tomato gardens, cabbages, and various other vegetables. "Wow, they rea is!"

"Do you think Tetsuya will like this cherry tomato?" Shouichi asks.

"I'm sure he will like it," Madoka said with giggles.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the Mitakihara Police Department, Makoto has just finished his meeting with the higher-ups about the yesterday incident. As he walks in the corridor, he bumped into Hojo Toru, who seemed to be waiting for the meeting to finish.

Makoto who doesn't want to do anything with Hojo gives a greeting bow and then ignores Hojo.

"Hikawa Makoto." But Hojo doesn't want to let Makoto go yet. "When I heard you were chosen as a member of SAUL, I was amazed at you. but all of my appraisals are all wrong."

Makoto raises his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Your fantasy about confronting an unidentified lifeform is just a fabrication. Am I wrong?" Hojo continued with a smug expression.

"Fabrication?" Makoto feels offended by Hojo's words. "Are you accusing me of giving the higher-ups a fake report?"

Hojo let a small chuckle out of his mouth. "We know that there are no such things as unidentified lifeform in this world, they're just a children's folklore. Besides, isn't it strange that suddenly there is a report that an unknown creature appeared in Japan?" Hojo said. "Your fake report is just as a justification for your unit, right?"

Now it Makoto's turn to let a small chuckle. "I heard that Hojo Toru is an elite in the police force, but it turns out your jobs are just wandering around lazily." Hearing that, Hojo's expression turned sour. The change in Hojo's expression makes Makoto smirks wider."Are your job is only to asking me something trivial like that? I'm sorry I don't have enough time. I had to finish my work. Excuse me."

Makoto bows then leave Hojo alone who still looked at him with a sour expression.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Unknown huh? That sounds simple and better." Sumiko said as she gives Makoto a cup of mixed coffee. "Better than Unidentified Lifeforms, that's too long."

Makoto is now in the SAUL's office with Sumiko and Takahiro.

"Unknown eh?" Takahiro remembering yesterday's incident. "The person who killed the panther-looking Unknown yesterday is also looked like an Unknown itself. I'm not sure that he is on our side."

"But judging from yesterday's situation, I hope that he is on our side," Sumiko said. "For now we need to focus on the Unknown. First I want to know what exactly is our enemy."

Takahiro scratches the back of his head. "But we don't have any clue."

Then Makoto remembers something as he reaches his pocket and takes yesterday's photo that he found from Saeki's purse.

"What is that?" Sumiko approach Makoto.

"Before she's killed by the Unknown, Mrs. Saeki calls me and wants to show me something." Makoto answers. "She's already dead when I arrived at the agreed destination, but I found this photo from her purse."

Sumiko looked at the photo. "Where was this, the date is May 14th, 2020..., this photo was taken a week ago."

"Yes, it is, from all of her family, Saeki-san is not the only one who murdered," Makoto said as he read the police report. "Her husband Kunio-san and her children Nobuhiko-Kun also murdered. If the photo is really taken on May 14th, then it was one day before Nobuhiko-Kun is killed."

Takahiro who also looked at the photo with Sumiko suddenly his eyes widened in horror. "W-Wait a second! There is something weird on this photo!" what he said makes Makoto and Sumiko checking the photo once again. "L-Look at his right shoulder."

Takahiro pointing at a mysterious hand who grabs Nobuhiko's shoulder in the photo. What makes it frightening that it's just a single human hand but no one but Nobuhiko standing alone in the front of the lake.

The mysterious hand in the photo makes Makoto and Sumiko more confused than before.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the O-Parts Research Department, the weird puzzle that all of the rotary-lock look-alike in its surface is still spinning is researched again by the scientists.

"H-2 and H-3 are ready. It can be started in thirty minutes." Sakiko Mikumo said to her subordinates

The subordinates nodded in understanding. "Understood."

"Then please take care of this, okay?" Sakiko said as she began to leave.

But suddenly all of the lights and electricity goes out. "What the? What's happened?" Sakiko shocked and confused.

Sakiko and the other scientist do not realize that two panther unknown appears behind the weird puzzle. As two white halo appeared on their heads, both pf the jaguar unknown touch the weird puzzle.

*DASH!*

Suddenly, a small explosion like a firecracker came out of the left side of the weird puzzle. The small explosion startles Sakiko and the other scientists. The two panther unknowns already disappeared when the small explosion happened.

The light suddenly turned on again.

"Mikumo-san, please look at this!" one of the subordinates calls Sakiko's name. Sakiko approached her subordinates and looked at the computer screen that her subordinates showed. Her eyes widened as she saw the code genetic from the puzzle is suddenly became random and irregular as one of the rotary-lock look-alikes in the weird puzzle is spinning so very fast and out of control.

But after a while, the code stopped in a specific number, and the screen shows the "Analysis Complete" word.

Sakiko's sight suddenly distracted with another one of the rotary-lock look-alikes pushed itself inside the puzzle.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"WOOF! WOOF!"

In another citizen park in Mitakihara city, a dog is barking at something she sees in the tree.

"Eri? What's wrong?" A middle-aged man, probably the dog's owner, approaching the dog. "What are you barking at?"

The middle-aged man saw the tree that the dog's barking at, and then he found a long scarf from the hole of the tree.

"A scarf?"

He pulls the scarf away, only to find a cold human hand protruding from the tree hole.

"Hah!?"

The middle-aged man realizes that inside the tree hole, there is a corpse of young woman grotesquely stuffed inside.

"UWAAAAA!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

After several minutes, the police forces arrived and retrieve the corpse from the tree. Hojo Toru with his partner also arrived.

"The victim is Minako Shujiguchi, 17 years old. Student at Tomai High School." Hojo's partner said as he wears the forensic glove. Hojo also wearing forensic gloves. Then they stopped at the sight of the corpse of the poor young woman. "Last night she's going to her friend's home, and then this happened."

Hojo smiled a little. "Now this could become the clue to uncover Hikawa's case."

His partner confused. "What do you mean?"

"If that so-called Unknown exist and already killed, similar cases should not have happened again. Let's start the investigation." Hojo's expression becomes serious. "Konno-san, what did you know about her family?"

"Let see..." Hojo's partner, Konno, looking at his note. "Her father died one year ago, and she lives with her mother and her two little siblings."

"...Is that so..." The only word that came from Hojo's mouth.

As they continuing their investigation, Hojo and Konno are not realizing that the mysterious black-haired girl is watching the crime scene from the other side of the road.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Makoto who had a sandwich as lunch while patrolling on the street of Mitakihara city suddenly got a call from Sumiko.

Makoto answers the phone while chewing his sandwich. "Hello, this is Hikawa."

[...What are you doing?] Sumiko asking from the phone. From her sound, she felt a little bit disgust by hearing someone talking while chewing food.

Makoto gulping the food that still on his mouth. "Well, I..., looking for the clue and information about the phot of Nobuyuki-Kun. How about you Sumiko-san?"

[I was looking for the mountain in the photo and likened it to all mountains in the whole country. And I found it.]

"Where is it?"

[The mountain from the photo is located in the north of Mitakhira city limits.]

"Alright, I'll be there soon." Makoto quickly enters his car and left for the Buzan hill.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the other place, Hojo and Konno are following a teenage girl wearing Mitakihara middle school girls uniform from behind. The young girl is the victim's little sister. From the way she walked, it seems that the death of her big sister hits her very hard.

"We need a guard for her mother as well," Hojo said to Konno.

"But do you think the criminal will show up?" Konno asked.

"Likely, remember the yesterday case, the murderer is killing all of the family members?" Hojo said. "Probably this will be the same, and likely she or her mother will be the next target."

The two police officers still not realize that the mysterious girl is walking following them from not so far behind.

The victim's little sister suddenly stopped her walk and turns her head to the park.

"Big sis, wait for me!"

The victim's little sister saw two little girls, probably siblings, playing around in the playground. A single tear falls on her cheek, remembering her past with her sister.

The victim's little sister walks on the playground, and sit on one of the swings, watching the two little girls playing around. Hojo and Konno watch her silently, and the mysterious girl also watches the girl from one of the seats in the park.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Makoto arrived at the Mitakihara City limits. As he gets off from his car, he saw the scenery of the mountain.

But something different. In the photo, the mountain is surrounded by forest and lake, but all Makoto see is a land of many skyscrapers, some of them are under construction.

The confused Makoto looking at the date on his phone. It's 17th May 2020. Weird, it doesn't make any sense at all, building many skyscrapers in just several days is beyond human reason, not to mention the matter of leveling the ground.

Makoto looked at the local grocery store nearby. He thought that probably the owner of the store can give him any information needed.

"Welcome." As Makoto enters the store, the store owner who is an elderly man playing shogi alone greets him.

When Makoto looking around the store, Makoto's eyes widened as he saw the portrait of the same lake and forest complete with the scenery of the mountain, just like on Nobuhiko's photo.

Makoto asked the shop owner. "Excuse me, do you know where is this?"

The owner looked at the photo. "Ohh, that's an old photo. You can compare it with today's scenery, and I still knew where exactly that place it, even though it has been leveled up to the ground ten years ago."

"Ten years ago?" Makoto became more surprised and also confused. All of it doesn't make any sense to him. "Excuse me, can I borrow the telephone for a minute?"

The shop owner nodded. "Sure."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the SAUL office, Sumiko who still on the telephone can hide her surprised expression after hearing what Makoto said. "What do you mean by leveled up ten years ago? Isn't the photo is just taken several days ago?"

[It should be. But...]

Sumiko still can't believe what Makoto said. "If that photo really was taken at ten years ago, that's mean Nobuhiko-Kun in that photo should be..."

[Yes, he should be still four years old at that time.]

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello, Makoto-san. It's me."

[Hello, Mami. It's been a while. You know, about today I-]

"Yes, I'm sorry to say this but my friend asks me to study together tonight at her house, so the plan for tonight is canceled. I'm really sorry."

[Ah, I want to say that I'm busy tonight too.]

"Eh, you happen to be busy with your work?"

[Yes, I'm sorry. How about tomorrow? I'll also bring your favorite cake.]

*Giggles* "Okay, tomorrow for sure. See you tomorrow Makoto-san."

Mami closes her phone. She's now standing at the front gate of Mitakihara middle school. The sky is colored in crimson red, a sign that the evening will change to night-day "_I hope his condition is better after what happened last night. I'm sorry I lied to you, Makoto-san_."

"Mami-san! I'm sorry for coming late!" from the other side of the road, Madoka came. "Sayaka-chan asking me for accompanying her to the mall."

Mami chuckles. "It's okay Kaname-san."

Mami and Madoka leave the Mitakihara middle school building and began their routine patrols around the streets of Mitakihara city.

"Kaname-san, there is another murder today," Mami said with a serious expression.

Madoka blinks her eyes several times. "Another one?"

"Yes, the victim is my classmate's older sister," Mami said. "The way she died is just like yesterday's victim."

Madoka closed her mouth with her hand. "That's cruel..."

"Now we know what our new enemies look like." Mami continued. "And unlike the witches, this new enemy is not hesitating to directly kill the victims without trapped the victim first in some trap like Witch Barrier or something."

"And we can't detect it with our Soul Gem too," Madoka looking at the thing that looks like an egg made by glass, the thing that she called Soul Gem.

*BRRMMM!*

Then Madoka and Mami saw someone on the other side of the street, a man with his motorbike speeding down the road as if in a hurry or something.

From the bike, the helmet, and the posture of the man, he seems to be the man that Madoka really knows well. "Is that..., Shouichi-Kun?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

In Mitakihara hospital, Kyosuke who still unconscious suddenly felt a striking pain in his waist.

"GAAAH!" The unbearable pain makes Kyosuke awake, and he screams aloud in pain while holding his head. and suddenly his waist is glowing white.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Its almost night, but the victim's little sister is still sitting on one of the swings in the park while wiping her tears. Hojo and Konno also patiently watching her from behind trees while the mysterious girl also still sitting on one of the park benches a little bit far from the swings. But then something catches Konno's attention.

From the other side of the park, also behind the trees. Konno saw a white hand with sharp claws. The hand is doing a weird hand gesture, just like what the Panther Unknown doing.

"Hey what is that?" Konno said to Hojo as he pointing at the white hand. This also caught Hojo's attention.

Then the creature that caught the duo police attention is revealing itself, "What the!?" Hojo and Konno almost shout. It's the Panther Unknown, but unlike the yesterday Jaguar unknown who's it's skin is colored just like a regular panther, this one has white colored-skin like an albino panther.

"AKH!" The white panther unknown pushes the girl from behind. Making her fall from the swings and tumbled on the ground.

"Are you alright!?" Both Hojo and Konno approaching the girl and covering her from the monster. "I can't believe this, the Unknown is real," Konno said, a little bit shaking because he never saw something like the unknown in his life.

Hojo's mind is in a mess right now, a mix of scared and frustrated because the report from Makoto and SAUL is proven to be true, the creature called Unknown is real. The victim's little sister is frightened at the sight of the monster who pushes her down.

"That monster!" The mysterious girl, looking at the appearance of the monster, quickly stands up from the seats. "_I can't transform right now! It's too many people!_" She thought while she grits her teeth.

"Konno-san! Take her away from this park!" Hojo commands his partner as he taking his revolver gun from the gun holder.

"B-but what about you?"

"I'll be alright! Just go!" Hojo commands.

"O-okay, come on follow me!" Konno pulls the girl's hand and he took the girl away with him away from the park.

The Unknown tries to chase Konno and the girl, but several shots from Hojo's handgun stopped the monster. "Like I let you, monster!"

Hojo tries to shoot once again, but as the bullets almost hitting the unknown's face, suddenly the bullet is destroyed like broken glass.

"What the-GUKH!?"

Even though his surprise was not finished yet, the monster suddenly approaches Hojo with fast movement and chokes him with its left-hand.

"AKKKH!" The white panther unknown also grabs Hojo's face with its right-hand and tries to crushes Hojo's face into the hole of the tree.

*BANG!*

But something hits the back of the white panther unknown The unknown slowly release Hojo, who falls unconscious because of the pain and out of breath.

The unknown slowly turn his head, and it saw the mysterious girl, already changes her attire into her magical girl form. And on her hand is a shotgun.

"Face me, you monster." The mysterious magical girl taunting the unknown.

"Grrr..." The monster growls quietly.

The shotgun on the mysterious girl's arm disappeared and then dual handgun suddenly appeared in both of her hands. She shots the monster several times but the unknown can evades all of the bullets.

The mysterious magical girl charged at the white panther unknown. The dual gun in her hands disappeared and replaced by two-handed Katana instead.

At first, she tries to penetrate the unknown's stomach but the unknown can easily evade the thrust. The girl suddenly disappeared, startling the unknown.

"GRAKH!" a sudden slash appeared in the unknown's chest as the mysterious girl also suddenly appeared in front of the unknown.

But the mysterious girl can't anticipate the side punch that the Unknown gave her to her face. "AKKH!" the side punch throws her to the bushes.

"Grrrr..." The Unknown White Panther shaking its head. Then with fast movement, the monster chooses to run away without continuing the fight with the magical girl.

"That's what very careless of me," The mysterious girl stands up from the bushes, and wipe the blood from her blood. But as she can't find the monster. The unknown successfully flee. Then she checks her Soul Gem.

But different from Madoka's Soul Gem, this mysterious girl's Soul Gem has a black dot painted on its surface.

"Just one hit and my Soul Gem is almost corrupted. What kind of monster is that?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The White-Panther Unknown is running in the street of Mitakihara city with unbelievable speeds. But suddenly-

*WHEWO! WHEWO!*

A sound of police sirene can be heard behind the Unknown.

The Unknown turns it's head, only to be hit by the Guard Chaser, with Makoto already with his G3 equipment as the Guard Chaser's rider. The collision throws the monster away to the bushes.

G3 presses the Guard Chaser's brake and stopped the Guard Chaser. As G3 tries to take his weapon from the Guard Chaser, suddenly the White-Panther unknown leaped at him. "GUAKH!"

Both G3 and the unknown are tumbling on the ground. The unknown stands up first and then strikes the G3 who tries to stand up with a claw attack. "AKH!" G3 falls and hits the Guard Chaser. But thanks to this, G3 can take his weapon from the Guard Chaser. The weapon he takes is a sword that he mounted on his left arm, the GS-03 Destroyer.

[GS-03: Active.] Sumiko reported.

The White-Panther unknown charged at G3 with claw attack but before the attack hit, G3 intercept it with a sidekick to the monster's gut. With GS-03 active, G3 strikes back with slashing, but the white-panther unknown evades it with ducking, and the road sign behind the white-panther unknown is split into two because of the slash.

G3 tries another slash aiming at the unknown's head, but the white-panther unknown quickly intercept it with holding G3's left arm with both of the unknown's hand. It's not stopping the G3 for punching the unknown's gut with his right arm. The pain makes the Unknown release G3's left arm and G3 thanked the unknown with a front kick at the gut.

As G3 is likely on the upper hand, suddenly another unknown appeared and leaped at G3. Makes both of them tumbled down to the ground.

[Hikawa-kun, another Unknown has appeared!] Sumiko warns G3.

The new Unknown is also the same type, the Panther Unknown, but it has black colored skin.

G3 stands up and tries to slash the new unknown but the black jaguar unknown easily evades it and slashing G3's shoulder instead. The white-panther unknown adding it more with a knee strike to the G3's chest. "GAH!"

G3 who still struggling to stand up suddenly grabbed by the black -panther unknown from behind. G3 can't move his arm because the black jaguar unknown holds him tightly. "Let me go- GAKH!"

The white-panther unknown punish the G3 with several jabs and hook on G3's chest and stomach. Then the white-panther slash G3's left hand. The small explosion came from G3's left hand after the slash.

[The left arm is damaged!] Takahiro reported.

"KEKH!" Another slash is targeted on G3's head, chest, and right foot.

[The main camera is cut off!]

The struggling G3 is thrown by the black-panther unknown and hits a brick wall very hard. The impact makes G3 immediately unconscious.

[The main battery is down by 30%!] Takahiro reported again. [And the G3 user is unconscious!]

[Hikawa-kun! Hikawa-kun! Please wake up!]

Both of the unknown's approaching the unconscious G3, intending to finish him off, but suddenly they felt the presence of someone behind them.

Both of the unknown turn their head, to see the person who approaching them, Agito.

"GRRR, AGITO!" both of the panther unknown growling furiously at the sight of Agito. The white jaguar unknown attacking first by slash attack targeting Agito's right shoulder. But Agito easily evades the slash and kick the white jaguar instead in the chest. The black jaguar furiously attacking with serial slash but Agito easily evades all of the slashes. He strikes back with an uppercut in the black jaguar's chin, makes it stumbled backward.

The white-panther unknown attacking once again with serial of slashes that Agito easily evades once again. Agito grabs the white-panther unknown's shoulder and throws him away like trash. A white halo appeared on the top of the black-panther unknown's head. The black-panther unknown grab and taking something from inside the halo, a tribal spear.

The black-panther unknown jumps and tries to slash Agito. Agito easily grabs the spear and brushed it aside. Agito quickly pressed the left button on his belt. Agito placed his hand in the front of his belt, and suddenly a lance appeared from the center of his belt. Agito quickly grabs and pulls the lance from his belt. He swings the lance for a while like a wushu acrobat, and then Agito's form is suddenly changing.

Agito's chest is now colored blue and left arm armor parts were also blue, and the shoulder guard on the left was now a smooth circle shape with a golden band around it, and then Agito extended and unfolded golden blades of the lance in his hands.

And what happened next is the spear fight between Agito and the black jaguar unknown.

"ROAR!" The black-panther unknown roars at Agito before he charges at him, and the black-panther unknown thrust it's spear at Agito, which he managed to parry using his lance and counter attacks using both of the blades of his lance, on the black-panther unknown's chest and then his back.

The black-panther unknown then turns around at Agito slashing his spear at him, Agito blocks the black-panther unknown's slashes using the handle of the spear before it spins it around while in turn pushing the black-panther unknown's spear away before Agito spins his lance around to his sides which slashed on the Black-Panther Unknown's chest multiple times, and then Agito stabs on the Lord's chest sending him to the ground.

Agito then spins his lance around, as he was spinning his lance the wind and air around Agito as it blows away everything around him before he stops and placed his lance in front of himself.

The Black-Panther Unknown then charges and thrust his spear at Agito, which he manages to parry before Agito slashed past the Lord and soon turn around and slashed through the Black-Panther Unknown two times as the second one made him spin around turning his back at the Black-Panther Unknown

"ROAR!" the white halo appears on top of the Black-Panther Unknown's head as it screaming in agony. And then the Black-Panther Unknown's body exploded and shattered into pieces.

Looking at the disadvantage, the wounded White-Panther Unknown who had been hiding behind the closed shop building, choosing to flee for now.

But Agito won't let it flee, Agito turning back to his base form and then his crest on his head folded outwards, folding out into six horns. Agito prepares a stance as the symbol of yellow energy appeared under his feet, and then the energy is absorbed into Agito's feet.

Agito jumped into the air, and perform a powerful jump kick that hit the White-Panther's back.

"ROARR!" The impact of the kick makes the panther tumbling to the ground, as agito landed safely on the ground.

The monster is struggling to stand up, and a halo-looking thing is appeared in above its head. the White-Panther Unknown is stunned, grabbing its chest in pain, and roared in agony, then it's body exploded. The White-Panther Unknown is destroyed.

Agito's crest back to normal as he sighs in relief, but suddenly he hears a clicking sound from behind him. As he turned around, he saw the mysterious magical girl pointing her handgun at Agito.

"Who or what are you?" The mysterious magical girl asking a question.

Agito looking at the mysterious magical girl who pointing a gun at him as a threat. Agito suddenly runs at her.

"What the?" The mysterious magical girl surprised.

"Hup!" Agito jumped and prepares to land a punch at the mysterious magical girl's face.

ΑGITΩ

Awaken The Soul


	4. Chapter 3: Sunday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider Agito or other Kamen Rider properties and Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sunday.**

As Agito's fist almost connected to the mysterious magical girl's face, she suddenly vanished and appeared behind Agito, summons and unsheath katana, and then striking Agito from behind.

Agito predicts the attack from behind and evades the sword cut, surprising the mysterious magical girl. Without giving any chance to attack again, Agito successfully landed a right-hand punch at the magical girl's face. "GUKH!"

Before her body landed on the ground, she once again vanished and appearing behind Agito. But this time, she summons dual automatic riffles and shoots Agito several times. Agito jumps away and rolling on the ground to evades the barraging bullets. The mysterious magical girl quickly reloads the bullets and shoots again but Agito uses the slim momentum to jump at the sky and then dive kick at the magical girl's chest.

"AKKKH!" The impact of the kick throws her to the ground. The kick really hurts her body, she looked at her soul gem and the black color almost covered the soul gem. "T-This is bad, I need to get away from here as soon as possible." She said as she tries to reach something from her pocket.

But she's too late as Agito already approach her and grab her collar. The mysterious magical girl can only shut her eyes as Agito prepares to land a final punch.

"Hah!?" Agito looked carefully at the magical girl's face. The memories from one month ago suddenly came back at him. He remembers the magical girl he hurts right now is the same magical girl that saves him one month ago. "W-what have I done?" Agito snapped back to his sense and realizes that he almost kill an innocent person. He slowly releases his grab from the magical girl and then looking at his hand in disbelief, after that he looked at the mysterious magical girl who also looking at him with slight confusion and a little bit of fear on her expression "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Then he quickly leaves the magical girl alone.

The mysterious magical girl became stupified with Agito's sudden behavior change. Remember what her situations right now, she quickly takes a small circular black jewel from her pocket and put it on her soul gem. The black color slowly dissolved and her soul gem becomes clear. The mysterious girl sighing in relief that the fight is stopped before it's too late, but she's still confused with the sudden turn of situations. "...Did he perhaps, knows me?..."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright I'm going this way, see you tomorrow Madoka-san."

"Bye-bye, Mami-san."

After bids a farewell to Mami, Madoka walks alone in the neighborhood of the Mitakihara City. The sky is full of star and the light illuminates the city. There is no sight of other people other than Madoka herself.

But suddenly she hears a loud voice, it sounds like a motorbike crash or slips and falls on the ground. The startled Madoka hurried towards where the sound comes from.

After running for a while, Madoka arrives at where the loud sound came from. Near the small bridge in her neighborhood, she saw Shouichi and his motorbike sprawl in the ground. Shouichi also groaning in pain while touching his head.

"Shouichi-Kun!" Afraid something happened to Shouichi, the worried Madoka quickly runs toward him and make sure he doesn't get badly injured. "Shouichi-Kun! Are you alright!?"

Shouichi looking at Madoka who had a worried expression on her face. Then he suddenly hugs Madoka, makes her surprised. At first, Madoka is blushed with sudden affection, but then she felt Shoichi's body is trembling. He's now looked like a scared little child that hugging his mother.

"Souichi-Kun, what's happen?" Madoka asks in worry.

"Madoka-chan... Please... please help me..." Shouichi hug Madoka tightly, it's like he's afraid of something.

Madoka worried and confused, she didn't know how to react to Shouichi who suddenly shows his weak side to her.

-0-0-0-0-0-

it's already morning at 08:00 AM in the Kaname residence's but Shouichi who usually wake up earlier than other Kaname family members is now huddled inside his blanket and not leaving his bed.

"Shouichi wake up!" The youngest member of Kaname family, Tetsuya Kaname, shouting at Shouichi from outside his bedroom. Madoka and Junko also arrived outside Shouichi's bedroom. "Why Shouichi doesn't wake up?"

"This is the first time Shouichi wake up late, is he sick?" Junko wonders. Madoka not saying anything, her expression already tells that she's worried about Shouichi's condition after yesterday. Then Junko claps her hands. "Well, this is Sunday so we can leave him to continue his sleep for a while, now let's eat breakfast."

"Yes..." Madoka and Tetsuya said in unison. Madoka takes a peek at Shouichi before she left Shouichi's room with Junko and Tetsuya.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In Mitakihara Police Department, Makoto and Hojo had a meeting with the higher-ups in the briefing room.

"So you said that you also encounter an Unknown too?" asked one of the higher-ups at Hojo.

"Yes." Hojo nodded.

"Are you two very sure of what you told to us?" Another higher-up said while cleaning his glasses. "The one who asks clarification is not just our department, the department in other regions also asking for clarification too."

Makoto wants to chime in "But-" but Hojo stopped him by tapping his shoulder.

"We should not rush to clarify that what we are facing right now is an Unidentified Lifeforms," Hojo said. "Until we prove the truth of the existence of the Unknown, we need an accurate plan. First, we must prioritize the G3 system. Is the SEAL needs to be included in these cases or not."

Hojo paused for a moment, then he continues his conversation. "We already saw too many innocent people become victims. And now, we only had one G3 System for dealing with the Unknown. The same system as G3 needs to be planned."

Basically, the idea that Hojo says to the higher-ups is the mass production of the G3 system. All of the higher-ups nodding at Hojo's idea.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you very much Hojo-san. It will be very good if our unit can work together. And the higher-ups likely agree with your plans."

The briefing is already over and Makoto and Hojo are now walking together through the Mitakihara Police Department's hallway.

"For now you just need to wait until the Unknown appeared and then you can use the G3 System," Hojo said. "I will expect a lot from you."

Makoto is very glad to know that Hojo has hoped a lot from him. "Understood, I will do my best."

Hojo only replies with a small smile, almost like a cynical smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In Mitakihara Hospital, precisely the room where Kyosuke is hospitalized, Kyosuke's parents and music teacher are talking to the nurse and doctor whose in charge of treating Kyosuke. But Kyosuke is nowhere to be seen, he's not in his bed.

"Kyosuke is missing?" Kyosuke's dad shouts in panic. Kyosuke's mother can only weep while the music teacher tries to comfort her.

"Yes, from yesterday's midnight when the doctor on guard watches around, he's already gone..." The nurse said.

"Oh no..." Kamijou's mother still crying.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Mitakihara City, the runaway Kamijo Kyosuke walks in a staggered way. he still felt the extreme pain on his muscles and waist but he forced himself to walk in a stepped hallway.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Inside the G-Trailer in the parking lot of the Mitakihara Police Department, Makoto had a conversation with Sumiko.

"I'm sorry, because of my recklessness the G3 suffers fatal damage." Makoto bowed at Sumiko.

"It only needs a little repair, but thank you for coming here," Sumiko said.

"I'm sorry." Makoto bowed once again. Then he remembers the briefing with the higher-up this morning. "Ozawa-san, this is coming from Hojo-san, is it possible to produce G3 System in a large amount?"

Sumiko intrigued. "Hojo-Kun asking that?"

"Yes, we just had these conversations with the higher-ups," Makoto answered.

Sumiko nodded then paused for a moment. "You need to be wary of him, don't trust him too much." The word that came from Sumiko's mouth makes Makoto a little bit surprised. "The truth is when the G3 system currently in the making, the first candidate of the G3 System user is Hojo-Kun. But then, in the end, you're the one that chosen. And I think he's still had resentment from that."

"Really?" Makoto is not sure about that. It's true that since he became the G3 System user, Hojo always acts cold towards him but this morning he shows his passion as police.

"Let's not talk about Hojo-Kun," Sumiko said. "Today supposed to be your day off right? Are you free tonight?"

"Ah no, I had an appointment with someone today, I'm sorry," Makoto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... I see... Okay then..." Sumiko nodded, turn his body to hide her disappointed expression.

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the O-Parts Research Department, Sakiko Mikumo and his colleagues are still in the middle of researching the weird puzzle. One of the weird rotary-lock look-alikes is spinning very fast.

As one of the scientist's computer screen showing the 'Analysis Complete' sign, the rotary-lock look-alike stop spinning and pushed inside the puzzle.

"90 percent already decrypted." One of the scientists said to Sakiko.

This makes Sakiko smiling in satisfied. "Soon, we will get the answer, the mystery behind this puzzle. What kind of thing that sealed inside this ancient relic."

From the second-floor balcony, the cat look-alike creature watches the ancient puzzle with its red expressionless eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the Kaname Residence, Shouichi is now in the house terrace, sits pensively while looking at the small garden that he takes care of.

He still remembers the yesterday's incident, how he almost kill innocent girl, the girl that saved his life from the terrible monster that chasing him back then.

"Finally you're awake, Shouichi-Kun," Madoka said with a soft smile as she approaches Shouichi. "But I know that you're not sleeping just then."

Shouichi is not answering, he is still pensive while looking at the small garden.

"Shouichi-Kun, what's wrong? What happened to you last night?" Madoka said as she also sitting beside Shouichi. "Does it have any connection with your past? Perhaps you remember something?"

"...No, I still can't remember my past." Shouichi answers.

"Then why you become quiet like this?" Madoka asks again.

"It's not about my past, but about my future," Shouichi said. "I don't know how I will live my life in the future."

Madoka becomes worried. "This is not like usual you, Shouichi-Kun."

"What do you mean not like usual me?" Shouichi answered in a rather high tone. "Even I don't know who exactly I am, so how you know who am I?"

Madoka felt a little bit hurt hearing what Shouichi said to her. "...Yes, that's the truth but..." She realizes that anything she said will not lift Shouichi's mood. "Shouichi-Kun, please wait here," Madoka said as she stands up and entering the house.

Shouichi is confused but he nodded in complying.

While waiting, Shouichi hears many sounds from inside the house. The sounds of knife and cutting board, the sound of something being fried, sometimes the sound of popped oil and small cry from Madoka.

"What? is Madoka-Chan cooking right now?" Shouichi became worried because Madoka never touches a stove before. He stands up and enters the house, only to find Madoka already finished her cooking, likely with the help of Tomohisha who's standing beside her.

"Shouichi-Kun, you haven't had breakfast, have you?" Madoka said as she handed a plate with rice, five karages, and two roll omelets. But what stole Shouichi's attention is not the food but Madoka's hands that plastered with bandages, "I know that I'm not a good cook like you or papa, but please eat this."

Shouichi takes the plate of food from Madoka's hand. He took a chopstick and he eats the karage first. As he chows the karage, tears fall from Shouichi's eyes.

Madoka and Tomohisha become worried that Shouichi suddenly crying. "I-is it bad?" Madoka asks.

Shouichi shakes his head, wipe his tears, and smiles at Madoka. "No, it's really good. Thank you, Madoka-Chan."

"I'm glad..." Madoka answers with a soft smile.

Tomohisha pats his daughter's back. "Good for you, Madoka."

-0-0-0-0-0-

In the afternoon, Makoto arrives at the front of the door in a big apartment. Makoto fixes his ties first and then push the bell.

"Yes, who is it?" A voice of a young girl is coming from the intercom.

Makoto pushes the button of the intercom. "It's me, Makoto."

"Ah, Makoto-san. Wait a second." Sound of footsteps can be heard from inside, then the door opened, revealing Mami in her casual clothes. "Makoto-san, it's been a while."

"I'm sorry if I am interrupting." Makoto greets.

"No, it's Sunday after all. Come in." Mami said as she allowing Makoto to enter her apartment.

"Pardon my intrusion," Makoto said as he releases his shoes, then he gives a box that full of cakes to Mami. "Mami, this is for you."

Mami had a sparkling expression when she receives the cake box. "This is from my favorite parlor, thank you Makoto-san."

Mami went to the kitchen to putting the cake on a small plate and making a set of tea while Makoto is waiting in the living room.

"Mami," Makoto calls her name. "How's school?"

"School is fine," Mami said while brewing the tea. "And also I had a new friend, my junior."

"Your junior?" Makoto asks again.

"Yes, her name is Kaname Madoka. She's a cute junior." Mami said as she put the cake and the tea set on the living room table.

The tea set and the cakes are ready, both Makoto and Mami enjoys the cake and the tea together in the living room.

"As always, the tea you made is delicious." Makoto compliments the taste of the tea.

The compliments make Mami happy. "Thank you, Makoto-san." Then she remembers what happened a few days ago when she and Madoka saw Makoto in his G3 suit getting beaten up by the Panther Unknown. "Makoto-san, are you still with SAUL?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, why?"

Mami tries to hide her worry and shakes her head. "No, just asking."

Mami and Makoto enjoy the tea and cakes while talking about any trivial things as the sky turns red.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What did you say?! Kyousuke-Kun is here?"

Sayaka is now in the music room in Mitakihara Middle School. Even though it's Sunday, the school is open for the students who want to use the school's facility.

Sayaka also looking for Kyousuke after he heard from Kyousuke's parents that he run away from the hospital.

"Yes. But when I greet him, he suddenly runs away." Said one of the students in the music room.

Without saying anything Sayaka exits the music room and continuing her search for Kyousuke. She looked at every section of the Mitakihara Middle School from the rooftop to the base floor, but Kyousuke is not found.

Sayaka arrived at the front gate of Mitakihara Middle School, panting and out of breath after running and looking for Kyousuke. "Kyousuke..., where are you?"

She does not realize that a little bit far from the gate, Kyousuke is hiding behind the oak tree.

"EUAKH!"Kyousuke suddenly felt a stingy pain from his waist, as he curled up in the ground and screaming in pain, white light has appeared from his waist. "AAAGGHH!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in Mitakihara residences, Shouichi who already got his spirit back is now happily treating the small garden. He picks the weeds from the ground and pours some fertilizer on it.

Madoka came out from the house and approaching Shouichi. "You seem pretty cheerful now."

"It's because of the food you made, thank you Madoka," Shouichi said with a warm smile. Madoka feels glad that she can help him.

"I'm glad you found your confidence back," Madoka said as she sits beside Shouichi.

Shouichi is now pouring water from water can at the vegetable plants. "You know, when I eat the food that you cook, I thought..., it's nice to have a place where you belong."

Madoka tilted her head. "A place where you belong?"

"Yes." Shouichi nodded. "But not just me, Tomohisha-san, Junko-san, Madoka-chan and Tetsuya too, you each have your own place. I'm sure everyone has one and I think one is most happy when in this place, so..."

"So?" Madoka asks again.

Shouichi smiles warmly at Madoka. "I think it'd be nice if I could protect that place for everyone." Then he let a small laugh came from his mouth. "It must be sound dumb and trivial, right?"

"No, it isn't," Madoka shakes her head. "I also think the same way as you, Shouichi-Kun. I also want to protect people and their happiness."

"Is that so?" Shouichi said. "Then you and me, together, let's protect everyone's smiles and happiness!"

Madoka's face a little bit blushed when Shouichi said 'together'. "Y-Yeah!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"It's 100% decrypted!"

The last spinning rotary-lock look-alike on the surface of the ancient puzzle is stopped and pushed inside the puzzle.

With a pounding heart, Sakiko grins "Finally, we will know what's inside this ancient puzzle."

All of her colleagues were also excited about the reveal of the truth behind the ancient puzzle.

The top of the ancient puzzle suddenly opened and white light appeared from it, blinding Sakiko and her colleagues.

As the light slowly disappeared, a weird thing that looked like a DNA model appeared at the top of the ancient model.

This new sight makes Sakiko and her colleagues dumbfounded and astonished, except the weird cat look-alike that watching the ancient puzzle from the second floor.

"_**Welcome back, my lord...**_."

ΑGITΩ

Awaken The Soul

* * *

**Please don't forget to review and also please check my other FanFic. :)**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
